


Liquid Gold

by CaptainCaptainJill



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Minor Spoilers, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCaptainJill/pseuds/CaptainCaptainJill
Summary: How to describe a particle.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Liquid Gold

**Liquid Gold**

_Higgs_

_Higgs is a lot of things and at the same time nothing at all._

_Black and gold._

_Liquid metal._

_Molten chiralium._

_Eyeliner and tar._

_A voice like honey, dark whiskey. Pure and raw._

_Eyes deep like the endless ocean at the never ending beach. Blazing blue. Electricity. Framed by darkness. Soaked with sorrow._

_Higgs is a lot of things and at the same time nothing at all._

_Blood and rust._

_Gunpowder and dust._

_Heavy boots and bullet shells._

_Timefall and BTs._

_Regret and vengeance. For a past that formed him and a future that despised him._

_Sinful lips, whispering promises of a fast and peaceful ending._

_Strong yet feeble hands. Calloused fingers clutching the handle of a gun, aiming trembling at the pulsing heart of humanity. Pressing down the trigger._

_Higgs is a lot of things and at the same time nothing at all._

_Old bruises and scars._

_A sharp dagger._

_Untouched skin._

_Unloved skin._

_The herald of death. Chosen by extinction herself._

_Higgs is nothing and at the same time he is everything._

_The particle of god that permeates all existence._

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I finished Death Stranding I’ve been thinking about Higgs. His character and role in the whole story. And how to describe him. I tried to put these thoughts into a short sort of a poem.


End file.
